


Gift Giving - By Alec Lightwood

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec is a good boyfriend, Gift Giving, M/M, buying flowers, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec, slowly learns what gifts to give his husband and what he likes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 29
Kudos: 387





	Gift Giving - By Alec Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> purple--pen prompted: Okay okay okay, I just imagined Alec going on many trips because ~Mr. Inquisitor~ and thinking of presents to buy for his husband cause he loves him so much?? And just being all sweet and cheesy about it but at the same time acting like it's no big deal. And readers could get to know what he chose and why he chose it (it reminds him of Magnus's eyes, it's this makeup he mentioned last week, this ring would look amazing next to the silver one) 💜💜
> 
> THIS IS SO CUTE AND YES OF COURSE, BECAUSE ALEC IS THE BEST FREAKING BOYFRIEND.

It starts small, at first, because Alec isn’t sure what Magnus will like, and what he won’t. The Omamori was obviously a success, but after that, he does wonder exactly what else he can give Magnus. 

  
The next gift he gets Magnus is something he sees on the way home from the Institute. He knew that Magnus had a longer day with clients, so he was likely going to still be working by the time he got back to the loft. Walking past another store, he stopped and looked back at the open door. The flowers in the window caught his eyes and he tilted his head, walking into the shop a moment later. 

  
Alec swallowed as he was immediately overwhelmed by scents of different flowers, but he couldn’t look away from the flowers he’d seen in the window. He frowned and studied them. There was only one of them per pot, which wasn’t like any of the others. 

  
“Can I help you?” 

  
Alec startled, his eyes widening as he turned back to the young lady standing behind him. He pointed to the vibrant flower, and cleared his throat. “What, what kind of flower is this?” 

  
“Oh! It’s a species of Indonesian Orchids, we got several new versions in, and they’re a bit temperamental, but with some effort they can flourish here.” 

  
Alec reached out and touched one of the pots, unable to keep from smiling. “These are Indonesian?” 

  
“Yes?” she said, tilting her head. “Would you like one of them?” 

  
“I want two,” Alec said, his face growing determined. “And any caretaking guides you have, I have no problem putting in the effort to take care of them.” 

  
She smiled faintly and nodded. “Yes, of course. Why don’t you pick out the two you want and bring them to the counter?” 

  
The first was easy. It was gold, and it reminded him of Magnus’ eyes. Alec cradled the pot carefully close to him and looked among the others, eventually picking a white one with a spat of bright color across it. It made him smile. He brought them up to the counter and smiled at the girl. 

  
“Here you go,” she said, getting him rung up. “Is this for the significant other?” 

  
Alec nodded, looking at the flowers again, as she wrapped them carefully to protect them from the chill of the New York air. “Yeah, my, my boyfriend is from Indonesia. I think this’ll…this’ll remind him of good memories of home.” 

  
“That’s so romantic!” She gushed, finishing the transaction. “I hope that he loves them!” 

  
Alec swallowed and took both of the orchids, heading towards the loft again. 

  
By the time Magnus portalled back into the loft, Alec had the book open and was flipping through it as he tried to figure out where to put them where they would get enough light without being cold, because they were very susceptible to temperature changes and he was frowning at them as he read frantically. 

  
“Now listen,” he ordered quietly, adding a bit of water to both pots. “I’m supposed to talk to you because it’s good for you, but you’re a gift and I want to keep you alive as long as possible, so take it easy on me, okay?” 

  
“Take it easy on you,” Magnus called, a laugh in his voice. “Alexander who are you talking to?” 

  
Alec swallowed and spun around, hiding the book behind him. “You’re home early!” 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows and stepped closer. “Actually, I’m home right when I said I’d be. Did you lose track of time?” 

  
Alec looked over at the clock and his eyes widened. “Shit. Apparently. I meant to have dinner waiting for you.” 

  
“What had you so distracted?” Magnus asked, stopping in front of Alec, tilting his head up to kiss him hello. 

  
Alec swallowed hard and looked behind him and then back to Magnus. He took a deep breath, praying it wasn’t a bad idea, and stepped away from the two orchids he’d put on the table not far from the windows. “I, uh, picked these up, for you, on the way home.” 

  
Magnus’ eyes widened. 

  
“I know they’re not the usual, you know, dozen roses, but I really liked that these need to be taken care of, that they require _effort_ and they’re-” 

  
“They’re from home,” Magnus breathed, stepping closer, reaching out to stroke a finger gently over the petals of one of the orchids. “We had these near my home.” He blinked hard and forced another deep breath. “My, my mother used to braid them into her hair.” 

  
Alec bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood and reached out to touch Magnus’ shoulder. “It’s…I didn’t want to bring up any bad memories, but they reminded me of you,” he pointed to the gold one. “Especially that one, and I well. I wanted you to have a small piece of your home, here. If you wanted, I mean, hopefully it’s not a bad part, or anything and-” 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted, spinning to look at him, his eyes golden and happy. “Now would be a good time to kiss me.” 

  
Alec sagged in relief and smiled, leaning into a kiss as they both sighed together. 

  
~!~ 

  
After that, Alec made it a point to pick up small things, especially as saw them. A small, amber gemstone that was smooth to the touch that reminded him of Magnus’ eyes sat on his bureau next to his makeup kits. 

  
A desk organizer for his office - that thankfully Magnus had taken one look at, burst out laughing, doubled the size of, and proceeded to properly sort the mess on his desk. 

  
More flowers, after they both discover they have a knack for it, filling the table, and then a whole corner of the room, slowly make their way into the loft. 

  
The first piece of clothing Alec ever buys for Magnus is a belt. He’s noticed that Magnus has worn the same belt for more than two weeks and when he shyly comes home with the black leather, shot through with silver threads Magnus makes sure his shadowhunter knows _just_ how much he likes it. 

  
After that, it’s a makeup kit Magnus mentioned wanting, then a few nail polish colors he sees (or the name strikes him as funny - he bought Magnus 6 of the “Warlock” shade of dark purple, and is stupidly pleased when Magnus wears it for a week straight) that he thinks Magnus will enjoy. 

  
It’s a small thing, but Alec makes sure to always keep his eyes out for small things that remind him of Magnus, because he already sees his boyfriend (and then, later, husband), everywhere, and this is just his way of proving it to Magnus again and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
